tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Slugfest
This page is for the destructive messenger Slugfest. For his equally-dimwitted-but-lovable Shattered Glass counterpart, see Slugfest (SG) Slugfest is as lumbering and dim-witted as he looks. The Decepticons can only count on him to do the simplest of tasks, which means he's usually limited to carrying messages in his cassette mode. This arrangement would be fine if Slugfest wasn't so nosy. Invariably, he plays back the messages for himself before he delivers them, and then misinterprets them to be about himself. This sends him into violent rages, since he hates when others talk behind his back. At such times, he attacks anyone and anything, friend or foe. Only force or lack of fuel stops him. Very often the end result of one of these tantrums is the inadvertent destruction of the message he carries, as well as any small towns that happen to get in the way. In cassette mode, Slugfest has a vast data storage capacity. He can record and store up to 1.2 billion bits of data via visual, audio and electrical inputs. In stegosaurus mode, he can use the armored plates on his back like the teeth of a chainsaw to cut through virtually any substance. He carries two side-mounted solar-powered vibro-cannons. When fully charged (after at least an hour's exposure to sunlight), the vibro-cannons can shoot beams of harmonic sonic energy that can shatter a bridge. In addition to being slow and stupid, Slugfest is prone to jamming when he's playing back messages in his cassette mode. In stegosaurus mode, his leg joints often lock into place, hobbling or even immobilizing him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On the MUX, Slugfest was built on Earth by Soundwave in 1987. Category:1987 MUX History: Slugfest remains one of Soundwave's tape messengers on Earth. On Friday, May 24th, 2013, several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals, including Slugfest, disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, they were returned to the present. 02Jul2013 - Nightlash appeared at Cobra's Camp Daraa, in Syria. No combat ensued, however, talks became tense when Slugfest appeared as a stowaway aboard Nightlash's drone. She was, rather sternly, asked to depart the area and not return. On Labor Day, 2013, he took part in destroying the LA Quintesson Spiral from within. In 2016, he took part in an attack on the Three Gorges Dam in China. Gallery SlugfestLegends1.png|Transformers Legends SlugfestLegends2.png|Transformers Legends alt mode OOC Notes Logs 2011 * March 30 - Theft of Property - Soundwave and a few of his tapes attempt to steal Destro's plans for the Weather Dominator. 2012 * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" - Something's shifty about Hubcap... * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. 2013 * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. * May 20 - "Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt" - The Decepticons attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. *June 10 - "Bartering Time" - While investigating strange energy readings in the Yukon, Carly has an encounter with some Decepticons that jeopardizes her research project, as well as her life. * July 7 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - The Calgary Stampede has the BEST RODEO EVER! * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. * Apr. 29 - "An Oil Cake A Jug of Enerwine and Thee" - The crude and the hoity-toity find themselves at the same bar for a relaxing drink. Hilarity ensues. 2015 * January 22 - "Stego Extraction" - Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California. * February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" - The Autobotss respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" - Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" - First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 27 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" - Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. * April 15 - "Interrogating Slugfest" - Laserbeak questions Slugfest about the attack on the Van Mark facility. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. * July 12 - "Repair Bay Discussion" - Dust Devil comes in with yet another injury. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. 2017 * March 9 - "Autobot Break Out" - Cons will be Cons. * September 11 - "Decepticon Royal Rumble" - Infighting continues among the Decepticons. 2018 *6/18 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *6/19 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 3" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. * October 31 - "Tape Talk" - Scales visits Harmonex again, and Soundwave is still there. At least they don't fight. What If? Universes Autobot World In the Autobot World universe, Slugfest is a spy who works for Valour (under Soundwave, out of Polyhex). He uses his cute, non-threatening appearance to lure Autobots, neutrals, and members of rival Decepticon factions into trusting or ignoring him, and then records their conversations for later playback. Category:2013 Players As of 2016, Slugfest officially belongs to Shebakoby, who'd been temping him since at least 2011. References * Slugfest by citizenpayne * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:active Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Transformers